


Eye For An Eye

by eyesofjihoon (orphan_account)



Category: I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Seongwu, Detective!Minhyun, Evil!Seongwu, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Demons run amok and it's Minhyun's job to catch them. Now a demon from the past has caught him instead.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Ong Seongwu, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Eye For An Eye

Minhyun is skimming over a file when he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Nayoung pokes her head in. “Hey, do you have Lee’s affidavit from the Song Hayoung case?”

“Uhh…” Minhyun pulls out three different color manila folders and opens them. Newspaper articles and eyewitness testimonies flutter about and he starts to sift through the insurmountable stacks of paper. “Do you need it right away?”

Nayoung throws him an unimpressed look. “Yes?”

“Um…” Minhyun begins to look through the second folder and breathes a sigh of relief when the missing affidavit was happily sitting on top of the stack. “Ah, here we are. Here you go.”

“Oh, thank God.” Nayoung reaches for the file and scans it. “Yep, this is it.  _ Bless,  _ thank you.”

“Mhm.”

“Also, by the way,” Minhyun meets her worried gaze. “Sejeong said there was another attack on Wednesday. Did you hear about it?”

“Another demon?”

“Another  _ killing _ ,” she clarifies with a frown. “Happened in broad daylight too. Dongho is performing an autopsy but initial reports don’t match any of our usual suspects.”

“Any witnesses?”

“I’d imagine the assailant took care for there not to be any,” Nayoung grumbles. “They’re getting more ambitious. Possibly getting more recruits as well. There has to be another motive.”

Minhyun hums. The increased rate of demonic attacks was worrying. The city had been placed on high alert for almost a month now.

“Anyway, are you coming out tonight?”

“Tonight?”

He turns to his calendar but the box for the date is empty. 

“Jihoon’ and Woojin’s anniversary?”

He whips around. “That’s  _ today!?” _

“Minhyun, I reminded you on Tuesday.”

“You did,” Minhyun groans, running a hand down his face. “Ugh, Jihoon is going to kill me.”

_ “Hey, unnie?”  _ Kim Chungha pokes her head in and hands her another file. “Here is the subpoena from Judge Kwon that you wanted. Hello, Minhyun.”

Minhyun raises his hand from his current face-desk position. 

“What’s up with him?”

“He forgot the anniversary dinner was today.”

Chungha whistles— _ yikes _ —and leaves.

“So why can’t you make it tonight?”

“Because I promised Jaehwan we’d go out and buy a gift for his mom’s birthday.  _ And  _ we’re watching a movie.”

“He can come along,” Nayoung protests. “I have yet to actually meet the guy.” 

Minhyun hums and pulls up a vibrant picture from their trip to Cancun on his phone. He shows it to Nayoung with a dopey smile. “I promise, he’s much better looking in real life.” 

“Aw, cute,” Nayoung grins. “You two suit each other.”

“Great,” Minhyun laughs.

“Seriously, bring him along, I’m sure no one will mind. The more, the merrier, right?” 

“I’ll,” Minhyun pauses when he receives a text from the devil himself. “I’ll ask him. But just to warn you, he seemed rather excited this morning for our plans tonight.”

“Ooh,” Nayoung winks at him before disappearing out of his office.

***

“I’m home!” Jaehwan calls out into the Minhyun-less apartment. He takes off his shoes and heads straight for the cat tower where Rooney, Peter, Ori, and Zhang were residing in their cubicles—or as Jaehwan likes to call them,  _ cat-icles. _

“Hello, Ori,” Jaehwan coos, scratching the sweet spot between her ears. Ori meows, content, and leans into Jaehwan’s hand. The action has become so familiar that Jaehwan can’t help but smile. It took a long time before she and her sisters grew accustomed to their new home. 

Jaehwan prays for time to go faster, for Minhyun to come home sooner rather than later. He’d had a long day and could use some unwinding. 

He receives a text from his boyfriend while preparing the rice for the rice cooker. 

_ “So I may or may not have forgotten about the 2Park anniversary dinner.” _

Jaehwan snickers.

_ “I know you were excited about tonight’s plans but if you want to come, that’s cool too. I’m the boss so the only thing I’m risking is a full week of Jihoon’s stink eye if I end up not going. Plus Woojin’s incessant whining.” _

He mulls it over, staring at the empty rice cooker. A night out wouldn’t hurt. No cooking required. 

He gives his boyfriend the approval and asks for the address and when the shindig was supposed to start. 

_ “You’re the best. I love you. I’ll make it up to you when we get home.” _

Jaehwan cheekily replies with a meme. 

_ “Also it’s semi-formal. Please don’t come with jeans.”  _

He groans and wonders if he can get away with black jeans. If there was any alcohol involved, jeans were better than slacks.

***

“Where is he?” 

Minhyun starts to fidget. It’s been half an hour and no sign of his boyfriend. He checks the address and time he sent to Jaehwan for the tenth time. 

“Maybe there was a bad accident?” Nayoung mutters, also worried. “Traffic was rough coming into the city.” 

“Maybe,” Minhyun mumbles, unconvinced. “I’ll call him again.”

He ignores Nayoung’s look telling him Jaehwan wouldn’t pick up if he was on the road. By the third ring, he hangs up, unwilling to leave a fourth voicemail. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Nayoung says, although it falls flat. 

“If he’s not here in ten minutes, I’m going home. He probably fell asleep.” 

Nayoung merely nods. 

The ten minutes pass and with a hurried congratulations to Jihoon and Woojin, he bolts out of the restaurant and drives back to his apartment. 

The door is unlocked, which should have been the first sign that something was wrong. Jaehwan was reckless, but not that reckless. He hesitantly locks the door behind him and warily scans the area. No sign of struggle. Nothing out of place. No mess. No sign of the cats just yet, but he assumed they were fine. 

He pokes into the bedroom and lets out a sigh of relief when he spots the blanket-covered lump on the bed. 

“Oh, thank God,” he mutters, holding a hand to his chest. “Jaehwan. Hey, wake up, we’re missing the party and—”

He gasps when he pulls back the blanket and sees three pillows in place of where his boyfriend should be. The wave of panic from before hits him harder than ever when he eyes the small trail of blood running across two of them. 

He feels a blast of cold wind from behind him. He whips around and the last thing he sees before he passes out is a lithe figure clad in black holding a gun, donning a sinister smile. 

***

***

***

He startles awake. It’s dark. His neck throbs with pain. He realizes he’s blindfolded and there’s a crushing weight on his chest. He tries to move when he feels his wrists are tightly bound and his legs are tied down. 

He doesn’t know where he is. 

“J-Jaehwan?”

_ “Oh, how sweet.” _

He freezes. 

“J…—” He gasps when a calloused hand covers his mouth and restricts his breathing and he screams into the rough skin. He knows that voice and he knows what that voice is capable of and he knows what that voice could do to a human. He flails in panic, wildly thrashing his legs, and feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when he imagines what could have happened to Jaehwan. He tries to scream again, but his voice is drowned out to a muffle. 

“Shh…” The demon on top of him whispers, taking the blindfold off and running a finger down the side of his face. Minhyun gasps. The grip around his jaw tightens, forcing him to look into the demon’s empty black eyes.

“Look at you. So helpless.”

With a feral grunt, Minhyun twists out of Seongwoo’s grip long enough to spit out,  _ “Where’s Jaehwan?” _

Seongwoo stares at him coolly. He leans down to thread his fingers through Minhyun’s hair, even as he tries to duck away.

“Jaehwan,” Seongwoo says with an evil calm. “Is in a better place.” 

He runs a finger up his chest, prodding him with every word. 

“Far. Away. From. You.”

Minhyun gasps, already feeling his throat constrict. “Did you…Did you—”

“Did I what? Kill him? Ha!” Seongwoo’s eyes flash red. “I thought about it. But no. Fear not. Your,” he pauses with a sneer. “ _ Boyfriend  _ is safe and sound.”

But then he smiles.

“Tied up. Defenseless. Maybe a little bruised with a few cuts. He’s probably on the verge of death but what do I know?”

Minhyun nearly breaks the bed when he lunges,  _ “You fucking—!” _

But Seongwoo forces him down with a single push of his hand. He clicks his tongue with a patronizing shake of his head. 

“What happened to you, Hwang Minhyun? It was only a year ago when you would’ve moved mountains for me and now,” he pouts, his voice dripping with an unbearable sweetness. “It’s like you’ve completely forgotten about me.”

“I  _ wish _ I could forget you,” Minhyun snarls, feeling the ropes dig hot into his skin. “You became a stranger the second you betrayed me.”

Seongwoo sighs. 

“Betrayal is such a strong word,” he chides. “Call me opportunistic, sure, but betrayal?” 

He leans down, his face hovering only a few centimeters away. 

“Everything I did was for you, Minhyun,” he mutters, a sinister undertone to his words. “Everything. And how did you repay me?”

“You  _ killed  _ my brother.”

“After he killed mine!”

“No,  _ damn it,  _ that wasn’t his fault!”

“Wasn’t it?” Seongwoo huffs with a disbelieving smirk.

“No,” Minhyun spits out. “Daniel  _ never  _ wanted Sungwoon to die and you know that!”

“Huh,” Seongwoo shrugs, and his eyes flash red once more. “Well I’m sure Daniel’s happily dancing in Heaven  _ right this second _ being the guardian angel to felines all over the world while knowing his intentions were pure and noble. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to do it. It’s not like there was  _ anything  _ he could’ve done to save  _ my _ brother. After all, who gives a flying fuck about demons, right?”

The bitterness in Seongwoo’s voice is thick as mud, and for just a second, Minhyun thinks he even looks human again.

“Your brother deserved his punishment.”

But that all changes when Seongwoo laughs. It’s a far cry from the bright, infectious laughter he fell in love with years ago. This laughter is too cruel—too menacing to be human. 

“An eye for an eye,” he growls. “You killed my brother, and I killed yours. But that wasn’t the only thing, Minhyun, you took something else from me as well.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen when Seongwoo stands up and lifts his shirt. He turns around and that’s when he sees the deep red gashes in Seongwoo’s back running crookedly from his neck and down on either side of his spine.

“You have better aim than you think,” Seongwoo chuckles. “That bullet tore straight through my wing and rendered me  _ useless. _ ”

He spits out the word with venom. When he turns around, the light casts an eerie shadow that slashes half his face. 

“How ironic. When we were together, I never needed them. I said you were the one who gave me the wings to fly. And then suddenly you were gone and the moment I needed them, they were taken away from me. Seeing them there, dead on my back, useless, unusable,  _ worthless _ ,” Seongwoo menacingly steps toward him, “I couldn’t stand it. Not only did they remind me I couldn’t fly anymore, but they reminded me of what you threw away, Hwang Minhyun. So I tore them out. I grit my teeth and ripped them out the second I was alone. Oh, believe me, the pain was excruciating—I only  _ wish  _ I could inflict as much pain on you as I felt back then.” 

He chuckles, hollow, devoid of emotion. 

“But you know what?” 

He kneels against the side of the bed and smiles, slowly running a thumb across Minhyun’s lip. 

“I don’t think tearing out my wings hurt as much as when you turned your back on me. The man I loved more than anything in the world. Abandoning me, turning against me, and leaving me to die. Now who’s the one betraying who, hm?”

Minhyun grits his teeth, heaving with every breath. 

“I apologized for Sungwoon’s death—he was a brother to me too—as did Daniel. What he did was an accident,” he snarls. “What  _ you  _ did was murder. I did what I had to do.”

“What you ‘had’ to do?” Seongwoo flashes a cold and crooked smile. “Integrity is fickle, indeed.”

He jumps up to sit on top of Minhyun’s chest, swinging his legs as they dangle off the bed. He glances up at the bulletin board where Minhyun keeps reminders and memos of his ongoing cases. A photo of Jaehwan in one corner. In another is a sticky note that simply says  _ “DEMON FUGITIVE CASE” _ with little else attached. With a wave of his hand, Seongwoo levitates it into his hand with a huff. 

“Charming. I’ve been relegated to a no-name basis. You really do continue to wound me, Minhyun.”

Minhyun growls.  _ “Where. Is. Jaehwan.” _

Seongwoo throws a bored a look at him and inspects his nails. 

“I came here with a proposal. Tying you up was an afterthought. You always did look so  _ irresistible  _ in bondage.” He taps Minhyun’s nose with a laugh. “It’s good to see that hasn’t changed.”

_ “Where is Jaehwan!?”  _

“Ugh,” Seongwoo snaps his fingers and the note incinerates into smoke. “I want you to formally end the Heavenly Cloud case. Terminate the purge and stop the hunt for me and other demons at once. You agree to this and I’ll let your precious boyfriend go.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen. “How can you—”

“Oh? I really don’t think I’m asking for that much!” Seongwoo whines, but the corners of his lips still quirk up in a barely concealed grin. “You can even say I died in a freak hunting accident; oh, that would be  _ glorious.  _ I’ve always wanted to go out with a bang.”

He hops off and kneels to the ground so his face is right in line with Minhyun’s profile. His voice falls to a whisper.

“You do this for me and you’ll never see me again, I can give my word on that. I have no more business with you, Hwang Minhyun. You and your cute little Avengers are starting to get annoying. You would think we were doing you a favor in only killing the bad guys, but you all are as bullheaded as ever.”

Minhyun grunts when Seongwoo lazily traces a finger against his cheek.

“End the case, and you won’t have to worry about your boyfriend’s safety anymore. I don’t care about him that much but I’ll guarantee his safety. Just for you. But just for the record, I am way cuter than he is,” he punctuates with a giggle. “It’s not always fun being scared for your life everywhere you go. Good job on the international broadcast,” he taunts, his fingernail extending to form a blade which he then uses to slice a cut across Minhyun’s cheek. “Oops.” 

Seongwoo chuckles as Minhyun hisses with pain. The sound reminds him why he made sure the news of Heavenly Cloud’s launch spread like wildfire. 

“I’m warning you, Minhyun,” Seongwoo purred, his thumb wiping at the blood that seeped through the wound. “Fail to do this and my finger just might slip.” 

_ Jaehwan.  _

“So what do you say?”

Minhyun glares at the demon beside him. He had sworn to avenge Daniel’s death which in his mind could only be done if Seongwoo and the other violent demons were brought to justice. He made that exceedingly clear during the international broadcast. His career skyrocketed once he became the director of the Heavenly Cloud case and put it at the forefront of the academy’s goals—to bring not only Seongwoo, but  _ all  _ malicious demons to justice.

Not to mention this case was personal, agent protocol notwithstanding. To him, letting Seongwoo go would mean Daniel could never rest in peace.

“Oh, gross, I can hear you thinking. You would  _ think  _ this is an easy answer,” Seongwoo tuts. “Do you want  _ another  _ life on your hands?”

Minhyun glares at Seongwoo, a mixture of curses on his tongue. 

“Shall I brainstorm some creative ways to kill him?” Seongwoo starts, rubbing the wound on Minhyun’s cheek in maddening circles. “I figured it’d be a fast death,” he continues. “He doesn’t deserve to die in pain. I’ll probably blindfold him too, there’s something about them that is just so—”

_ “Alright!”  _ Minhyun growls, spitting in Seongwoo’s direction. “Alright. You win. I’ll—I’ll call off the case.”

A slow smile makes its way onto Seongwoo’s lips.

“I’ll end the purge. I won’t go after you anymore. I—just, just please let Jaehwan go. No one will hurt you anymore, I promise. You have my word.”

“Deal,” Seongwoo happily replies and snaps his fingers. The ropes around Minhyun’s wrists and legs vanish, leaving behind angry red rope markings.

“Your boyfriend is at the hospital,” he sneers. “I left him at the front so hopefully someone’s attended to him by now.”

Seongwoo stands before him with a tight-lipped smirk.

“Goodbye, Minhyun. Here’s hoping we never meet again. But remember, I’m always watching. Step out of line,” he grins. “And I’ll make sure you wish you were never born.” 

And with a snap of his fingers, the demon is gone, a cold whistle of the breeze in his wake. 

Minhyun gets up and sprints for the door. He barely gets his coat and shoes on and leaves his phone behind. He scrambles into his car and drives as fast as he can to the nearest hospital. Everything blurs together and he feels an immense pressure building within his chest. 

It’s only when he sees Jaehwan safely asleep and so utterly vulnerable that he breaks down. He falls to his knees and sobs uninhibited, the vision of Jaehwan lying there blurring before him.


End file.
